dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sodality: Vindication
Vindication is the fifth season of Sodality, and the final season before it is replaced with the Swappernetters timeline in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe of The Gerosha Chronicles in Dozerfleet Comics. Season synopsis Following five years after the events in Sodality: Battle for Metheel, Candui and Dolly are still on probation. A new villain named Rappaccini seizes control of the Society of the Icy Finger, and starts putting his minions in play to control both sides of the law in Toklisana. He also begins plotting elaborate heists in Italy, and discovers a hidden cavern in Mozambique containing enough Marlquaanite rubies to enable world domination. As a safeguard, he forges an alliance with the Phaletori to set up bases on Phaelon. This leads to the assassination of a key political figure on that world, resulting in the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers being sent as bounty hunters to Earth to prevent further political instability on their homeworld. Around this same time, zelaous and corrupt prosecutors begin enforcing the Beliah Amendments to the Tom Kirby Act with more aggression than ever before, effectively outlawing the very existence of the Sodality of Gerosha. The Sodality of Florence responds by attempting to fill in, but they too become targets. The combined Sodalities, to foil Rappaccini's evil plan, are forced to split into two strike teams in order to get an edge. The first of these strike teams is dubbed "Spaghetti Liberation," and is sent to Italy with the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers to battle the Icy Finger directly. The other team, "Caged Dove," remains in Texas to debate the Beliah Amendments and try to get them overturned - thus protecting the civil rights of Phexos and Marlquaanites across the whole universe. However, the members of Caged Dove find themselves assaulted by Icy Finger and Screwworm operatives, as well as hunted by the law. They are one-by-one sent to prison, and must learn to survive in that environment to expose the Icy Finger's recruitment methods within that system and foil them. While Spaghetti Liberation seeks out a plan to stop the Icy Finger and Caged Dove lobbies for their rights while trying to survive prison, various individuals attempt to fulfill their individual agendas. Candi seeks to finally ensure the safety of her whole family. Celia seeks out her missing mother so she can put her family back together. Mingmei seeks out redemption for her multitudinous past sins, as well as fulfillment of her longing for a spiritual peace she'd never known before. Shing, fearing Mingmei won't survive, vows to bring the Icy Finger down to honor her memory. Amidst the Sodality's downfall, young Tabitha Pang finds herself wrongly incarcerated in a juvenile prison due to the Beliah Amendments; and must now make new friends in order to survive. What she finds awaiting her is more than she imagined - and will set her on a path with the Swappernetters to fight corruption in Arkansas when the Sodality no longer can. Episodes }} See also * Sodality (series) Category: Sodality seasons